MLP at Hogwarts
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: The MLP goes to Hogwarts and they go through school! BUT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SCHOOL! Will Draco get punched? Will someone date Rainbow Dash? WILL SOMEONE PLEASE FIND MY HOT DOG? WHY AM I EVEN-*Person whispers in my ear n I blush* Oh yeah big crowd is reading the summary . . .


mlp friendship is magic at hogwarts (full story)

twilight's p.o.v

I made portal out side (after me and my friends had a talk with four other people on the Hogwarts express) to the carrieggies pulled by theritals. We got on an empty one. harry was the first to speak(they had just gotten on the seat's i had poofed up)"do u know what those things r"he asked me.i kept my book in in my face and said"those pulling the carts"i looked nodded.i put my face back in my book and said."those r theritals harry"

he must not have known about them he was speechless.i sighed fliped through some pages, handed it to harry, and pointed."oh" he said.i took my book back. hermione and ron stared at us."u wont be able to see them"i told ron and hermine"u have to see someone die and be really great with magic."

"But how i'm great at magic"hermione muttered."Twilight's the best witch on earth"rainbow pointed harry asked this."what hous in"they froze i put a freezeing spell on myself so i could look up bulgarian languge it was just like our's but in a more viking sort of tone.

"well we er..."applejack started, she was never good at lying."r new but not first years we lived in bulgaria and then we moved to london"i finished."but we are just f-friends"said were almost to the castle 'bout halfway to the castle

i said that we had to go to the castle eirly i created my portol agin."bye" we said and then we vanished into thin air and landed in the great dumbledore was there with the sorting hat.

"ahh our specail students r here"dumbuldore said.

cindy's p.o.v

"eeeeup"applejack said "we shall sort u know"dumbuldore by one we were called."applejack"dumbledore said."griffindor"the hat , , , ,griffindor.i was sorted into griffindor and then it was twilights turn.

twilght's p.o.v

i walked up to the sorting hat and put it on my head the hat said in my ear"oh yes theirs talent loads of talent ur a touhie twilight"'not slytherin anything but slytherine' i thought."not slytherine eh but slytherine will help u with greatness no? better be GRIFFINDORE"

said the hat. i was relevied it haddent picked slytherin for went to the headmaster he said."u r very specail students but u will behave just like u were a regular student do u understand me"we all i asked"professer can we help u with the decoratoins"he nodded and said."yes oh celestia told me about u 7 thats why i wrote that in ur letters"he said."u have the freindship of magic"

"we know we do"rainbow said. they helped until they were done they sat in there seats but before we sat he asked if they wanted to be prefects, a gift we said no"proffeser can u make me a back up seeker"rainbow asked."yes i can and u will get ur wish i'm sure lilly won't mind"he said. then the rest of the school came in we were sitting with the griffindores before we knew it with harry,ron,hermine,and lilly in frount of us."what did proffeser dumbuldoer want u gals for"harry asked."to be sorted becase in bulgaria u have no houses"i said."oy fred gorge come meet r new friends"ron said.

cindy's p.o.v

"k bro were coming"soon fred and gorge were there behind ron looking at both looked the same they both had red hair and said"who r they i've never seen them around here before"

"see they r new but not first year's they r from bulgaria"ron said smiling at his brothers."can u talk like a bulgarian"one twin said looking at twilight."of corse we can"twilight said."can you do it for us please?" the other twin begged."fine,"twilight said."how are you my friend,"twilight said in a bulgarian accent."lovely day ain't it?"

"cool what r ur names"the one boy asked with his brother just staring."hi i'm cindy,that's rainbowdash,rarity,applejack,fluttershy,pinkiepie,and twilght."i said pointing at each one as there name came up."hi im fred thats gorge"fred said.i could tell who they were not getting confused by who they were."sup"rainbow said."hello darlings"rarity said."howdey ya'll"applejack said."um hi"fluttershy muttered."HI"pinkie nearly looked at twilight who had her book in her face again i hit her on the head."ow tha-"she started but relized that the twins were looking at her."oh hello just call me twi for short"she put her face into her book sorting sceromony began. a few hours later the carimony had finished and dumbuldore stood up the room went silent"this year we will have dementors on our property but i hope that they will not interrupt the activities now let the feast begin"the headmaster said and opened his arms wide.

food appered on the table. twi had the book in her face the whole time he was talking then she made the book into a small hand bag.

hermines p.o.v

i know something's wrong about twi bulgaria does'nt teach no-worded-spells.i thought after we were in the commen room."oh don't think that hermine twi could do those spells since she was a baby"cindy's voice ringed through the air.

"she could what! but she was underage how could she"i asked."she has her ways like for instant i'm princess of bulgaria daddy said i could move here with my freinds"she mouth hung wide open she pushed my mouth up smacked my cheeks and went over to the others.

harry's p.o.v

these girls r weird there hair there names.i thought."i know what ur thinking but i just can't tell u"came cindy's voice."tell me what"i said."i-i c-can't t-tell u"she said as she started crying and ran up to her followed her.

cindy's p.o.v

"i wish i could tell them i just wish i could tell them"i said still crying."i know u wish u could but u can't u just can't"lilly said, she knew that they were poines from eqwestria but she was not going to tell any the rest of the mane 7 came in and comferted me and i stopped crying and all the girls came next day we had to go to defense aginst the dark art's.

twi's p.o.v

i was so excited about my first class as a were all at breakfeast talking about what the classes would be like 'here'.when we were done harry showed us to the defense aginst the dark arts classroom. then i saw who was the teacher i opened my mouth harry asked if i were okay he said that i looked paler than usaul and i said i was fine."today we will be learning about bogerts does anyone know what a bogert looks like"he asked. i raised my hand shakily.'will he remember me'.i thought."yes miss sparkle"he said."no one knows a bogert takes shape of what ever u fear"i said with a shaky voice."yes miss sparkle but do u know how to banish one"he asked. "by laughter"i said with yet another shaky fliked his wand and there was then a closet with a bogert inside."when we banish bogerts we have to prononce'rediculus'"he said."say it with me now"he commanded. "rediculus"they all shouted."this class is rediculus"said a boy in slytherin."now miss sparkle u should go first"he said.i gulped and steped forward."now miss sparkle what r u scared of"he asked."werewolfs"i muttered so quiet none could hear but him. my classmates all muttered exept for my slytherin boy laughed with his two goons."now do u know what to do"he asked.i open the closet a bogert came out and turned into a werewolf. i pointed my wand at the bogert then every thing went black and i fell to the floor, but i heard tons of laughs and my friends Yelling "Twilight!" but then i fainted.

fluttershy's p.o.v

"twilight!"i screamed in my extrimly small voice. people were laughing at my friend who had just FIANTED."fluttershy, applejack will you take miss sparkle to the hospital wing."lupin asked."eeeeup"apple jack said. i was nevous but i nodded my head. never leave a friend behind. i thought. i was acctully the first to get to twilight.i lifted her up on one side. when applejack got there she picked twilight up on the other side. then we heaved twilight's dead wieght out of the classroom."ah how much - does she - wiegh."i breathed at we climbed a flight of stiars."its not - her its -

ah lets just put it this way dead wieght is heavy."applejack panted."i'll - have to - agree - with you,"i rest of the trip was silent, until we got to the hospital wing. we nocked on the door not knowing what to door opened."oh hello, who've you got there?"the lady asked."this is our friend twilight she uh fainted in defense against the dark arts,"i acully talked to the woman, but still in a very nevous and low voice. uha well come in and set her on a bed,"she said."my name is madem ponfrey."

we went in still panting, and set her on the closest bed."you can go now,"madem pomfrey said."but we-"i started."no buts,"madem pomfrey interrupted. so we left for care of magical creatures. after that we went back with the others

twi's p.o.v

i woke up in the hospital wing feeling kind of dizzy."hiya twi"i heard pinkies voice it was almost a yell so i cluched my head becouse i got dizzier."what happened"i asked still holding my head."well thats the thing sugercube we have no idea thats what we were gonig to ask u"applejack came in."well i can answer that"he yelled.i cluched my head harder."oh sorry"he said."u were so scared that u fainted"he said."oh i remember"i said jumping up and pointed my wand at him he backed away."u know why i there was a real werewolf in the room"i said and i hit lupin with a need eye-glasses spell."why cant i see"lupin said.i just chukled."twilight did u do this to me turn me back this insint"lupin said but before he could finish i left chukling my freinds didnt sit by me the rest of the day then i did something i never thought i would do i went to lupins office."um professer"i said."yes twilight"he said looking up."i see u got ur seeing problem fixed"i said choking back chukles."yes about that detentoin and ten points from griffendore"he said."ha thats not that bad"i said wishing i had shut my trap."how about 100"he said."and detentoin with me on sunday night"he said.

lupins p.o.v

"this sunday night"she said shakily.i usaul dont do this but she is a different magical kind of creature wicth i know shes a pony but why r they here.i thought."yes now go to ur class"i almost shouted.

she wihmpered and ran out of the classroom.

twi's p.o.v.(night)

i ran down to hagrids hut and knocked on the opened it "you shoul'nt be here at night twilght"hagrid said."i have to talk to u inside"i wispered."ok"he said and he let me in then he closed the door be hind us.

"whats it about"he asked."its lupin"i said."proffeser lupin what abou' 'im"he asked."every time i get close to him i feel faint"i just looked at me."is that normal"i asked."no it aint"he said."why r u asking me this"he asked.

"well...um...i...got a detetoin"i said slowly."with lupin"

"twilght how did u get it"he asked."i cast a spell on him after i woke up in the hospital wing it was a spell to make him need eye-glasses"i said."then i left him there with my freinds"

hagrid just stared at the window."um hagrid you okay"i said waving my hands in the air."nothing i thought i saw someone"he said."well the real reson i came here was because i think lupin is a were-wait u saw what"i said then i looked at the window i saw that boy thats from slytherin looking into the hut i got my wand out and shot it at the wall the boy fell through the wall then i made a froce feild so he couldnt get out but hagrid had ran out of the house before i put up the foarce field and he couldnt get back in."whats your name"i asked swiftly blowing hair out of my face."draco malfoy"he said with a sneer."okay draco lets deul"i said feeling pretty scared but i did'nt show it."okay but no wands"he said , but it sounded as though he were scared to fight me with a wand."alright"i yelled but lowering punched me wicth made my day because then i punched him so hard he went crashing through my foarce feild and landed in the middle of the forbidden forest then i relized what i had just done i went to help him because i didnt want anthor i got there i said sorry but he backed away from me."by the way my name is twilight sparkle"i said cheerfully."my mother and father r muggles"

"your muggle born"he asked."yes,yes i am"i said proudly."your the best wicth in the world"he said.i punched him he fainted."that was an easy win"i i dragged him back to hagrids hut "here"i said he stared in shock i yawned"u bring him to the hospital wing but first"i said casting a spell on draco to make him lose his memory of what just happened."hagrid tell them he went for a walk then he walked into the forest and got beat up by sirius black"i said shrugging then i i got back to the domitory my freinds were waiting for me when i entered the room they all hugged me i struggled to get free from there grasp finally after alot of punching softly they let go of me."why were you trying to punch us?" pinkie asked."oh nothing i geuss the new adventure pulled me into it"i said. "why r u covered in blood darling"rarity asked."long story"i said."oh i know what happened"rang cindy's she told the long story."that's horrible"fluttershy said\muttered."let us clean u"rarity said come on lets go i know a perfect prefect that might be able to help"she said.

rarity's p.o.v

"he's in griffindore"i and myself went to where percy is gaurding."turn invisible twi"i said as we neared percy she turned invisible then percy came around the corner."what r u doing out of bed"he asked."uhm percy i need a little help"i said."what can i help u with"he asked."well um i need to get into the prefects bathroom pwease help me pwease"i asked smiling."oh ok"he said."but don't tell a soul"he said."okay periwinkle"i said turned red.i giggled again."right this way rarity"he said still red in the face. we met up with two prefects percy told them he was taking me to professer we got to the bathroom."here we r"he he told me the password."u can come out twi"i rang as percy showed herself."lemone drop"i door went inside.

twi's p.o.v

we went into the bathroom."there u r darling"rarity said. i nodded then she left.i noticed that there were only 2 pipes and i needed 3 more"drat i wonder where they r"i wondered aloud."who r u"said a voice i turned around to see a girl gost with glasses and she looked very young."my name i-i-is tw-tw-twilight sparkle w-what's urs"i asked in a voice like fluttershy's twilight had never payed attentoin to anything but her freinds and magic.

"my name is maoning myrtle r u always shy like this"she asked."nah i just got scared"i said."so why r u here"maoning mrtlye asked."well as u can see im dirty i was in a fight"i said trusting her."ohh with who"she asked."draco malfoy"i wispered"ohh goody tnx malfoy deserved a kick in the face evan though im a gost i think that"mrytle said."well im going to find those pipes"i said quickly."i will help"she said.i just nodded and we went looking for those pipes i heard a voice say"ohh here r 2"i was 's only one left good.i thought.i came over to were she was and i picked up the pipes with magic and placed them were they went while myrtle was looking for the last pipe i was examing the bathtub"very weird"i said."whats weird"myrtle asked."there's a water trail"said a voice."that leads to that door"said anthor voice.

normal p.o.v

twi and mrytle turned around with horriffed faces."hi twi" cindy and lilly choursed."how d-did u"mrytle stamered as she pointed at the door."ha that,that was"cindy fluttered her eyes as she said it."too easy lemon drops are professer dumbluedor's favorite candy in the muggle world"lilly said as she riped out a wall that led to a passage way and picked it up.

mrytle gaped at saw what she was looking at."harry said lilly has been able to do that ever since he could remember"twi said to mrytle."correction ever since i was born"lilly said putting the wall back in place."wait how did u know his favorate candy"said twi.

"duh ever since i could see i could remember eerything and the night that hagrid took us to my aunt and uncle's house i was awake the whole time i saw albus (i'm calling him that)holding a bag of lemon drops and..."lilly said and she then traild away staring into space."hello"twi said waving her hands in front of said.."fine,just fine."

"know what were u saying"mrytle asked."oh nothing"lilly said qwickly."nothing at all"cindy said also qwickly."okaaaey"twi said.

twi's p.o.v

'hmm i wonder what got into lilly i bet she's never jumpy like that?'i thought."so i heard u needed help opening that door"rang lilly's voice."umm sure ahhh can i call u lil'"i asked."sure can"she said to me.

"hmm so if we"started cindy."use alohamora then"said lil'."we can get the door open"they went up and took out her wand and pointed it at the door."alohamora"lil' ' pull on the door it didn't budge then she pushed it it didn't ' got frustrated and kicked it it put one crack in the door.

"hmp u won't get that open that way"mrtle said."then how r we sapposod to get it open"lil' said dumfounded."i know follow me"cindy said."k"lil' said."um ok"mrtle and i led us up the stairs their were about ten gouls but we got past them pretty qwick then she led us to a balcony with a metal wall that went up to the celling

"k let me ask u this why exactly did u bring us up here"lil' asked comly."well i was thinking that mrtle could get us through the wall come on mrtle get up here"cindy called.i shivered i relized mrtle went through me and lil' wasnt bothered by the coldness she just stood there lisening she was probably astonded."know what ur thinking twi i am not astonded!"lil'said, but i ignored her.

"k mrtle put half of ur body on the other side"cindy said as she shivered because mrytle went through her."okay like this"mrtle said stepping halfway into the wall."perfect"cindy said."now everyone walk through mrtle wait lil' come here"

"k"lil' said."u test."cindy said."k"lil' said again as she tried to walk through didnt work.

"i have a better idea move mrytle"lil' said madly(like she was mad at someone).mrytle moved lil' pointed her wand at the wall."this is a very very VERY advansed spell used to get onto platform nine and three qouters"lil' said chanted a few strange words that even hermione couldnt figure it ' jumped through the wall!

"come on guys its not that far of a drop"came lil's voice.

Lil's p.o.v

they all jumped through the wall."oww not that far of a drop"cindy said.i smiled inacintly."hehe"i laughed."um sorry.""let's look for that pipe"cindy said."no need for that" i said as i pointed at a pipe on the floor."i have already found it"

they all looked at me like i was a sycic(witch is true)"um it was just sitting there"i said."oh that's great know everyone out."twilight said.

rainbow's p.o.v

lil' let me take her place in qwiuditch i was very very had gotten back from her shower just fine the other only a few classes to go we have poitions and care of magical cretures.

we havn't went to care of magical cretures yet(except for fluttershy and aj). we have went to poitions though i don't think twi will like were walking to poitions when a boy in slitherin came up.

twi's p.o.v

"i'm going to get u girl"he said pointing at me.'oh no my spell madem pomfrey must have gotten rid of it!'i thought "what do u mean malfoy"i asked trying to sound confused."u know what i mean"he said when he was out of earshot i started cracking up laghing.

fluttershy's p.o.v

twi was laghing."twi why r u laghing at that boy"i asked."oh that was molfoy u know last night when i came back all bloody well i beat him up i tried to wipe his memory but madem pomfrey must have noiticed that spell and took it off him"twi said chuckling."why would u do that."i asked"because he was spying on me and hagrid,"twi said."and he wanted it"

then we arrived at the malfoy was there.

malfoy's p.o.v

professer snape paired me up with twilight because i asked him to do so to get back at twilight."ugh i have to sit by this idoit"twilight said.i shoke my head at snape."yes u do snape said u had to he said that all of ur freinds would distract u"i groaned and got in her seat.

"today we will learn how to make the reaveling poition it allows u to reavel an enemys plan or what ever u want to know it is a tricky poition so get it right"snape snapped."if u don't get it right i will take pionts if you spill it u will be burned so will ur couldren know make it" we all has been an only have onther half hour.i bumped the table.i was not looking but i heard i high piched scream then i started to hurt i relized that scream came from me.

"crabb take draco to the hospital wing"snape said.

twi's p.o.v

"as for u why did u bump the table on porpuse"snape said."if u think u can blame me for something i didn't do than ur crazy"i said. everyone stared at me as i stirred my piotion the spilled poition was still on the floor but it did not burn me because i put a sheild around me.

"little girl i think u better rethink bumping a table here"he said."so u decide to ignore me than u truly r crazy"i said my eyes still on my poition."why u"he started but the bell rang."u stay here" he said to me.i added something that would make my poition wrong but my couldren was made out of gold so it couldnt get burned i had paited it the regular color.

"know u d-"he started but i threw my poition on him he screamed but he also closed his eyes i made my portel to make him go to the hospital wing.i pushed him in and i walked out of the classroom."sorry snape"i said grumpily."how is care of magical creatures"i asked."for the millonth time we don't know"dash were almost there when harry came up "i heard u want to know about hagrid?"he asked."i already know about him i want to know about his classes."i said anxsosly. "well i geuss u could learn a thing or two about taking care of monsters?"he explained. when we got there hagrid took us into the forest.i sqweeled in excitment."open yer pages ter 48."hagrid said."exectly how do we do that"said a cold voice i reconized as feet were bandaged from the potion that spilled on his feet."stroke the spine o' course."hagrid answered.i opened my book to page had a picture of a- hiffagriff!then a male hiffagriff came out from behind some trees."hagrid what exactly is that?"ron asked."thats a hiffagriff"fluttershy said."wow i've never really met one it's magnifasent. will we get to ride him"i asked dreamily."o' course u might if u wannt"he said. i shook my head i know what they can do to a person. they can rip u to pieces!"ok anyone want ter come up and pet him."hagrid asked. we all scooted back exept for harry and fluttershy ."all right harry just come up an' bow if he bows back you can pet him if he doesn't well we'll talk abou' that later." hagrid bowwed to the kept inching forward he stepped on a hiffagriff growled a sort of mean grunt like he was saying~stay back i'm warning you~i hoped he would be ok."back off harry."hagrid warned took one step when the hiffagriff finally bowed back hagrid said." know u can go up an' pet him but be carful an' slow yeh don't want ter get hurt."

harry walked up creature grunted once but that was it harry then petted hagrid put harry on buckbeaks(or so hagrid said his name was.)back. and they were off it took a while to get harry and buckbeak back on the that happened all the griffendors clapped and wistled and cheered."oh please"i heard draco malfoy say then he pushed everyone was inches away from the hiffagriff when it started to try and scrach him.i did my portol spell and landed right in front of him.i jumped. i got cut on the chest it hurt i couldn't see it hurt so bad i was definently on all fours but my right had on my bleeding chest my leggs and my arm gave out but also at that moment i passed out.

pinkie's p.o.v

"twilight!"apple jack, rarity, fluttershy, rainbow dash, cindy, harry, hermonie, ron, lilly, and i shouted as twilight fainted."it got me it killed me"malfoy said moaning he would have got the worst but because of twi he got a small portion of the scrach."don't worry it's just a scrach"hagrid was saying as he picked up twilight me and my freinds were parilized."eh lilly can yeh get malfoy."hagrid said."my pleasure."she said.

as she picked up malfoy but didn't drag him or anything just carried him like a baby."u and ur bloody chicken"malfoy murmured"class dissmissed."hagrid laghed and looked at him in a mothering way.(witch was kinda creepy.)they carried them they were out of sight i said"what was that did u see how lilly looked at malfoy it's like she likes him and when i mean weird nothing can be weirder than that."

"yea ur right pinkie lilly has never shown grace to an enemy."harry said as he petted ran over to buckbeak i thought she was going to get scrached, but then i remebered her talent with animals."poor thing"she said in a suprizingly loud tone."futtershy u hurt my ears"i said rubbing them."sorry i'm so sorry pinkie pie."fluttershy said in her soft voice again."i didn't mean t-" "it's ok fluttershy"i cut her off."QIUDITCH"rainbow screamed."i'm gonna go practice until it's time." rainbow gave onther loud whoop."what u don't want lunch. i heard it's going to be rainy darling."rarity said."ok i geuss i'll eat lunch"rainbow went to the castle to eat lunch.

rainbow's p.o.v

AHHHH IT'S QIUDITCH TIME! ah huh oh yah."i'm doing qiuditch the first game!"i screamed."okay sugercube we get it."a.j. said."this-is-so-awsome!"i screamed again."ow please stop you are hurting my ears."fluttershy mummbled."sorry i'm just excited. more of like nervous"i said trying to explain my feelings."oh so ur nervoucited"pinkie said firmly."yea thats it nervoucited thanks pinks." i said cooly."my pleasre"she said bonceing went into the great hall."it already started raining."rarity said."geuss i'm not going to the match-"she trailed away and looked at me."i mean i geuss it won't be too bad."

i had to eat lunch qiuckly because i had to be there earlyer than the others.i got my qiuditch robes and my shooting star then i went out to the stadium.i saw wood i smiled i hadn't practiced with the team at all, only lilly."sup the name's rainbow dash."i said to the others."i'm taking lilly's spot in qiuditch." I beamed at them. harry was already there and said"well get dressed rainbow."

"yea i'm on it"i said drammaticly as i left wood said."is that her real hair?"

"yep"harry said. i could hear them but i didn't want to spiol there it was time for the game to start i put on a gleaming smile and asked qiuckly if the shooting star is said no."cool"i said as we walked onto the hooch was the game started(remeber its raining.)we got about 10 scores in five minutes!i'm just sitting in the air.'i don't think my team trusts me'i thought but they were broke when i saw a bluder heading striaght for me! i ducked it barly missed. fred had enough time to say"all right there rainbow"

then he hit the ball down at the slytherin missed him was nearly i saw a shimmer of gold then a gold and scarlet streak witch meant only one thing-harry found the went higher and higher i followed just in .i saw a dementor(twilight had mentioned somthing about those things).

we kept doging them then we got to high so we went back down harry still in the lead(i had got behiind him again)

a dementor came swooshing past but at that same time it sucked harry! i was to fast for the dementor it kept chasing me! why i had know clue! "hey back off"i kept yelling as i flew i heard screaming. i went faster and faster until i broke through the coulds it was still raining.i saw dumbuldor standing up and shout a few apperated down to the all fallowed. which i was the first one down."what up professer d"i asked as the team came around "you can still win do you want to forfit the game or continue."he said. i looked at wood desperitly mouthing 'please wood please trust me.'

"no we don't need to forfit we have rainbow on our side."wood said. dumdludore nodded torwds madem hooch saying 'continue'.

"games still on" she yelled while dumbludore went and got harry to take him to the hospital wing. we got back in our spots madem hooch gave us the ball again at once i saw the snitch i could see it like it was slow slower than me.i raced after it i caught it smoothly the teams didn't even get time to make one goal or anything!"griffendor wins"madem hooch shouted.i jumped off my broom onto stunded marcus flint's head and on the ground caching myself with both of my feet and one hand. i looked up got up and rushed off before any of the griffendors could even get near me."HARRY, HARRY I'M COMING"i said. i got to the hospital wing before they could even say come in."where is he!"i half-yelled half-said so i wouldn't wake anyone up. madem pomfrey took no hesitance she pionted staight to him."harry"i breathed as i went to sit by him. i don't know why i want him to stay safe so much?a few hours later the rest of the griffindore came in."that was a tiriffice catch rainbow."fred came in nervously."um excuse me um move please."lilly said nicly but everyone blocked her. "hey everyone make room for your former extra qwiticth player i'm sure she was much better than me!"i said fell silent but they still didn't let lilly through."ok everyone out i was going to let you stay but i geuss not." madem pomfrey said."oh exept for Ron, Hermione, lilly twilight and your freinds, rainbow you go change."madem pomfrey said.i nodded. i ran almost aperated to the griffindore portret."uhg i forgot the password!" i screamed. thankfully a griffindore prefect showed up and told me the password was gilly wig. i ran upstairs and got dressed. then i ran back to the infermary as qwike as a whip, but i walked in slowly and silently. lilly was looking at her brother like he just died, but (forchenatly) he was awake. lilly also looked like she was holding a secret."so uh lilly,"i started she jumped when she heard her name."do you want to tell us anything?"

lilly looked at every one nevously."no no w-why would i hide any thing from anyone? besides YOU AREN'T EVEN MY FREIND!"lilly yelled as she walked off."we really need to teach her about freindship,"twi said."it's ok i was snoping in her bisnuse anyways she has the right to be mad."i said hanging my head in shame."i've got to go do somthing - alone."i said in the sight of my freind getting up on her feet."ok"twi said and i walked out.

lilly p.o.v

'i can't let them know i'm dating somone! they'll be shocked on who it is'i thought as tears went down my face. i was going to hogsmeade, the three broomsticks to meet up with my boyfreind( authors note: you'll be shoked about who lilly's date is.'evil smile' some of yah'll might already know who it is.)

rainbows p.o.v

i was heading to hogsmeade. the shop that i was going to was the three broomsticks i'm sure lilly will be there, but when i got inside i saw molfoy so i hid in the shadows. then i saw lilly come in and i saw her go up to molfoy and kiss him on both cheeks. i almost screamed but held it in. i wiated for them to get thier seats when they did i ran out of the pub and ran to the infermary. when i got inside i screamed, but then held one hand over my mouth and one on my stomach i felt like i was going to throw up. every one was still there which was bad. twi came over and made lie down."you look kinda pale rainbow you ok?" twi asked. i was afraid if i spoke i would throw up so i just shook my head 'no'. "hmm it lookes like your getting paler and paler so pale you look white." rarity said."please be qieut i already feel like i'm going to throw up!" i growled. now everyone was around me! i wanted to yell in thier faces i said leave me alone why didn't they leave me alone?

"STOP!" cindy screamed."lets go back to the commen room i'll get madem pomfrey."

"ok"everyone said.i was so greatful, but i still felt like i was about to throw up. madem pomfrey came out a second later carrying a potion file. "what d'you feel like?"she asked as she looked at my face. "like i'm about to throw up but it's stronger than any i've ever had."i said know it was painful to even speak and a single tear fell down my cheek."drink this."she said as she thrust the file at me. then walked back to her office. i started to drink it, but it tasted so bad i threw up. it splatered every where. then madem pomfrey came over clened it up and scratched her head saying."hmm that always works i think this might be the fourth unforgivable curse, but i can make it go away, but it will take some time." she thrust p. j.s at me. then i put them on.

"um i thought there were only three unforgivable curses."i maneged to choke out. "oh no there are more, more than four, but the fourth one is called love curse and every time someone gets put on this curse every time they see someone kiss with anther they throw up and it never stops unless you find the conter curse, but i will have to find out how to do it in the library." madem pomfrey said."oh yeah anther side effect to this curse is you can't drink potions all the way i will let your freinds in to see you and bring your work occasinally."

i just nodded as i felt a flop in my stomach.'i don't want twi to bring me work books to read i hate studying.'i thought. then i threw up again, and i managed to sigh.'this is going to be a long year.'

twi's p.o.v

'hmmm i wonder if rainbow's okay.'i thought in concern."hey are you twilight sparkle!"someone shouted from behind me. i turned around and saw a girl thats in griffindore who has dark, dark brown hair almost black, and asian skin?"oh hello whats your name?"i asked."my name is pavarti and madem pomfrey is looking for you."pavarti said."oh ok thanks."i said. then i headed off to the hospital wing.

rainbow's p.o.v

madem pomfrey closed my curtains because people were trying to see me cuase they were concerned, and i really didn't want people seeing me throw up, so madem pomfrey closed my curtains. madem pomfrey was mostly cleaning because of me. if not she was helping others, or up at the library, but then she was cleaning. i heard running footsteps from outside the hospital wing. then someone came in."oh good your here i need you to see something but only you for now,"madem pomfrey said to the person outside my curtain. madem pomfrey got closer and closer. i got nervous so i lay down and pretend to be asleep. i heard the curtains open. then a gasp. then a,"what happened to her!"twi shouted? i opened my eyes a crack to see them staring down at me. then i closed my eyes tight my stomach wasn't helping either. it just kept floping and hurting worse and worse, so i cluched my stomach, but to where they couldn't see. i closed my eyes so tight that my eyes started to burn."a curse and i have to find out how to rid the curse,"madem pomfrey said. "what kinda curse,"twi said with a determined voice. "now i know your good with spells but this is different this is the love curse, but like i said there is a conter curse," madem pomfrey explained."i see but i've never heard of 'the love curse' before,"twi said with concern in her voice. i couldn't stand the pain it hurt so bad that i let out a big moan with my eyes still closed tight. "she wasn't as bad as that when she broke her leg,"twi said."and she looks paler than when we saw her last."

"yes i need to find that conter curse before it gets worse if it gets any worse i won't have any time to look in the library for that conter curse,"madem pomfrey said with a hint of concern in her voice. i opened my eyes i couldn't close my eyes any more but every thing was still dark."is she awake now?"twi asked. i could barely make out her pointing at me. i moaned again i had to throw up but i refused to let it out."it apears to be so but i think she has been holding her eyes shut to tight so she can barely see,"madem pomfrey said looking at me."hmm i wonder if she can hear."twi said."ha you must've been very curious at your old school,"madem pomfrey chuckled."but yes she can hear."

"do you think i could ask her something?"twi asked."yes"madem pomfrey said."um rainbow uh do you know what made you activate this curse and do you know who put it on you?"twi said nervously. "i don't want to talk about it right know,"i managed to choke out, but hurt so bad i gaged, but i held it in. it was now burning my throut."are you sure?"twi asked."GO AWAY!" i actully managed to yell. then i threw my pillow at her. i was so frustraded i barely knew what i just did i wanted to say sorry, but one my insides were churning two she ran out of the room crying. i lifted myself up rubbing my eyes tears were streaming down my face. "that will acure somtimes that means i need to do more searching,"madem pomfrey said. then she scuried out of the room.

twi's p.o.v

'why did she do that she has never done that to me or my freinds she has always been nice to everyone and so loyal,'i thought still crying.i had ran to the griffindore commen room where my freinds were. i walked in slowly rubbing my eyes."what's the matter darling?"rarity said. i wiped my eyes off completely."n-n-nothing guys it's nothing just alergies,"i said wiping my nose on my sleeve. "oh well where's rainbow?"rarity asked."s-s-she um she's uh she's with um with uh lupin training with lupin yes thats it,"i said nodding my head really fast."suger cube your not tellin us somthing are you,"a.j. said."uh ok rainbow's in the hospital wing she has a teribale curse put on her and madem pomfrey is trying to find the conter curse,"i said closing my eyes."maybe that has somthing to do with her throwing a pillow at me and yelling at me,"

"what she yelled at you,"fluttershy said as she hugged me."yes but i think it was just part of the curse she would never ever yell at me or any of you guys,"i answered."u-u-unless thats just anther curse that we don't know about,"fluttershy said."well harry's still in the hospital wing madem pomfrey wanted to make sure maybe he knows what this curse is,"rarity said."well all i know about the curse is called the love curse,"i said looking down at my feet.'wow rainbow must be hurt really bad.'i still looked at my feet mostly in hurt for my freind."besides you didn't hear how she moaned it was teribale too teribale,"i said as i started to cry into my hands. a.j. rubbed my back."shes okay suger cube and so are you," a.j. said. "i'll go see her later today and i'll see harry too,""OK,"i answered.

rainbows p.o.v

i threw up all day all because i held it in to long. i was moaning at the time madem pomfrey let no one else in unless they were my freinds. harry was still in the hospital wing trying to get rest but the only times he managed to get any rest is when i got rest which hasn't happened. my curtains were drawn back once again, and madem pomfrey was back cleaning again "if any of your freinds come by they can use this bath,"madem pomfrey said. yet again i heard footsteps outside the hospital wing. madem pomfrey was heard scruing across the room to see who it was. the door opened then closed i did the same thing i did on twi exept this time i had no choice but to close my eyes too tight. "apple jack what are you doing here?" madem pomfrey said."i promised twi i'd come here to cheak up on rainbow and harry,"apple jack said. i litened up but i couldn't open my eyes, and my stomach was hurting again, and when it hurts i throw up, but i don't think a.j. would mind, or maybe she would you never know with her. i heard the curtains open "so i just need some time alone with them,"a.j. said."yes, yes harry's right next to her trying to get rest,"madem pomfrey said then i heard her run away like she was saying'she's all yours' which made me mad. "suger cube you awake?"a.j. asked. i just nodded my head."oh OK how you feeling?"she asked once again."teribale,"i choked out, but my voice was raspy (raspy=dry and sqweaky)."well why are your eyes closed,"she asked kinda rudely."i-i-i c-can't open them my body won't let me,"i choked out i even coughed that time."oh, i wonder if harry's awake,"a.j. muttered."he probablly is i have been moaning and throwing up all day long madem pomfrey should just let him go back to the commen room,"i choked out cluching my stomach once more, and i moaned."are you OK?"a.j. asked again."ugh my stomach it's hurting,"i choked out. then i threw up. 'no,no,no,no did i just throw up on applejack or the floor i just wish this would stop'i thought as i kept throwing up, i also opened my eyes, and i could see.'make it stopp!'

"whoa nelly"a.j. said as she jumped onto a particullaryly sqweaky bed."you know i think that rude,"i said looking up at her tears streaming down my face."no i didn-"she started but i threw up once more this time on porpuse. when i looked up again at first i hadn't noticed but now i do a.j. is drenched in my puke."i'm so sorry,"i managed to whisper as a single tear go down my tear streaked face. "it's okay suger cube it was an acident,"a.j. said."OK just don't go to hogsmeade ever because my puke could carry the curse so be careful,"i warned, but my voice was still shakey."oh tell dumboledore to at least ban kissing,"i started with a choked voice i almost threw up saying 'kissing'. "until i get better and i'll ask madem pomfrey about myself and our visit you just go over there and take a bath. madem pomfrey will always have it out because of my uh problem she filled it thinking one of our freinds might show up she's always prepared, and please close my curtain again."

"OK"a.j. said then she closed my curtains and i heard her get into the bath. when a.j. got out of the bath i heard her walk over to the bed next to me in which harry was in."harry you awake,"a.j. said.

"of course i am do you know how hard it is to sleep with her throwing up all the time,"harry said with an agitated tone in his voice. now when i heard this it made me sad, so i cried silently.'it's not my fult is it?'i asked myself."oh well i just wanted to ask you something,"a.j. said."ask away,"harry said."OK. has your sister been staying away from you alot?"a.j. asked, but i knew what she meant. "uh kinda i haven't seen her that much since twilight got hurt,"harry said.i jumped out of bed and opened my curtains to see a.j. sitting beside harry's bed."thats because your sister"s dating malfoy," i said really fast. faster than i've been talking. harry fell out of his bed and onto the floor."but why would she want to do that! malfoy's evil,"harry yelled, which made my stomach hurt, so i cluched it and i shut my eyes, and it also made my legs go numb, so i leaned aginst the wall."i don't know. why don't you ask her yourself,"i said almost throwing up on a.j. again."thanks Instine but i'm stuck in here unless madem pomfrey comes in and tells me i can go but that'd be a miricale,"harry said getting back on his bed. just then madem pomfrey came out."here potter you can go know get lots of rest since rainbow was here, and rainbow what are you doing out of your bed get back in it now,"she said shoeing me back in bed. "ugh i was just saying something,"i choked."at least your more talkitive than before, but i think thats a bad sign,"madem pomfrey said in concern as harry left."but why would that be a bad sig-"i started with hurt, but i couldn't continue it hurt so bad that i couldn't even speak, so i just lay back down."now it has started applejack y-"madem pomfrey started but i forced myself to cut her off."i was wondering what would happen if i just happened to throw up on someone?"

"well,"she started looking at me darkly."that person would get the curse so i would suggest you warn that person,"

i just nodded my head, then looked at a.j. with an apligetic look on my face(hopefully). she nodded which hopefully meant'it's OK suger cube i'll be careful.' "why did you wanna know that rainbow," madem pomfrey asked."because,"i started forcefully. a.j. was shaking her head 'no'."because i threw up on apple jack, and a.j. i'm sorry that i did. i couldn't see, and it was hurting me,"

"it's OK suger cube,"a.j. said."it was an acident, but i know it's rude madem pomfrey but can you talk to dumbuldore about this i don't think you can handle this."

"no, but you can ask professor migonigal to take you to see professor dumbledore,"madem pomfrey said calmly. "i think i will,"a.j. said as she walked off. my stomach hurt the rest of the day. i only threw up about a gazillion times, but during that time i had a visitor. it was lilly madem pomfrey had scuried off to the library, and left me with lilly."well lookie there who's here RAINBOW IS, and who's sick RAINBOW IS 'cuase she saw me KISSING malfoy!"she yelled.i wanted to throw up but i couldn't not in front of her she might show it to her boyfreind. i could feel my face burning up."KISSING is fun,in fact KISSING is so fun that it's funny,"lilly said. she had a glint in her eye saying'3 times is the charm' and so it is because right then and there i threw up about twenty times before i saw her VEDIO TAPING ME! i got so mad at that point i shot to my feat even if it did hurt i ran over to her and started to sqeaze her neck. i didn't care if she was whimpering in pain, and trying to get air. i was mad, but not mad enough to choke her i tried to stop but I COULDN'T. just then madem pomfrey came in."RAINBOW WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU CAN'T CHOKE A CLASSMATE!"madem pomfrey yelled, which made me dizzy so i let her go finally, then i fell to the floor everything went black, but i could still hear."ugh she gets visors then she chokes them thats a really bad sign,"madem pomfrey said."are you OK lilly?"

"y-yes madem pomfrey i don't know what i did she just started to-to choke me,"lilly said. then i fainted for real.

lilly's p.o.v

'just what i wanted everyone thinks i'm just a little angel, but i'm not i'm the devil,'i thought.'but that really did hurt,'

"come lie down lilly, and rest while i try and get rainbow on her bed,"madem pomfrey said."i really need to strap her to her bed this is getting out of control."

"o-oh,"i said like i actully cared."oh um it's a side effect to the love curse, and thats the curse someone put on her i think she'll have to pass out more often,"madem pomfrey said."o-o-oh OK,"i said. then madem pomfrey pulled rainbow on her bed. she was actully moaning. i almost laughed, but held it in because madem pomfrey was still here straping her on her bed!'ha that loser rainbow has a condition only i can cure madem pomfrey knows what this curse is called but she does not know how to get rid the curse.'i thought. rainbow moaned again in fact she moaned the rest of the day, but she still did not awake. malfoy came in some time that day while madem pomfrey was in the library. he walked in slowly."oh hello love,"i said."hello lilly how are you,"malfoy asked."i'm fine but this git isn't,"i said pointing at laughed."well i like the sound of that,"he said as he sat down besides me on the bed pulling his feet off the ground and setting them on the bed. he then kissed me on the who was sleeping peacefully was fully awake and was now throwing up."ha i geuss the spell can since it,"malfoy said."yes it can,"i said. then madem pomfrey came in followed by professor dumbuledore, so malfoy jumped up out of the bed like a bullet and sat in the chair that was beside my bed, and i was pretending to be asleep."oh hello draco, why are you here?"madem pomfrey asked."oh well if you must know uh i was visiting my - friend lilly,"malfoy said nervously, then i heard him running out of the hospital wing, and rainbow moaned."what poor girl,"dumbuledore said. i opened my eyes dumbuledore was looking down at an even paler rainbow. she was so pale that her hair was pale it was like she was turning into a gost."i've tried everything albus, but nothings worked she even choked one of her classmates, lilly, what does this mean?"madem pomfrey asked. dumbluedore looked uncertainly."this means someone else has the cure, and that we can do nothing to help her, but i wish we could such brilliant locks such clean skin,"he said.

rainbow's p.o.v

i awoke to find myself straped into my bed, i almost screamed but i relized that the head master was looking down at me i must've had a scared look in my eye because he said."it's OK rainbow we'll find out who did this to you so we can fix you,"

"thanks a lot that really makes me feel much better WELL JUST GO AWAY I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"i yelled in his face, and i lay on my side and try and go back to sleep, but i was to angry first the cure was in the library know it's with someone great just great!"why y-"madem pomfrey started."no it's OK rainbow's in a lot of pain, and she needs to get it out somehow,"dumbluedore said calmly. i turned my head to look up at dumbludore but i saw madem pomfrey instead with a frying pan. i think she was getting tired of me. "no professor i'm sorry i shouldn't have yelled for no reson, but,"i choked out. i motioned him torwards me so i could tell him something in his ear."what,"he asked in my ear."i think i know who cursed me,"i whispered to him."who?"he asked in my ear again."lilly potter, but i don't think she know's that she is doing it i think malfoy's making her do this 'cuase i saw them at the three broomsticks um k-k-k-kissing,"i choked out. after that he backed off with concern.'let me outta this bed i'm not throwing up infront of the head-ah too late,'i thought as i threw my guts out (not litarly)."lilly you can go to your commen room know,"dumbledore said as i threw up again. i felt my face getting hot, but i don't think they can see it because my skin is so pale it doesn't even effect my face. lilly got up and walked out."we need severous madem pomfrey i will clean up,"dumbeldore said."but"madem pomfrey stutered."go,"dumbledore said. "OK,"madem pomfrey said. dumbledore looked at me, and he said a few funny words then"i'm sorry rainbow," he said. then i fainted like a rocket.

twi's p.o.v

i wonder if rainbow's OK. i was heading to potions with all my freinds when madem pomfrey stoped us. "applejack and fluttershy you get lilly twilight, pinkie, cindy, and rarity follow me,"madem pomfrey said. "OK"we all said so pinkie, rarity, and i followed madem pomfrey outside snapes office."wait here,"she said, and she went in the office. we heard muffled voices then proffesor snape came out followed by madem pomfrey. "follow us hopefully applejack and fluttershy got lilly,"madem pomfrey said. snape was carrying a black bottle. "that's a reviling potion, i thought you never used that on students,"i said. "yes but dumbledore's order to use it,"snape said, looking at me with a smile of intrest. then we walked off to the hospital wing. when we got inside the place was a mess dumbledore came in from madem pomfrey's office. the only people who were in the main room. rainbow was on the floor moaning, lilly was tied to a chair, a.j. was also lying on the floor but obviosly she was tired because her whip was around lilly and fluttershy was whimpering."WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"dumbledore and madem pomfrey yelled at the same time. apple jack jumped up. rainbow threw up ("ewww,"rarity said.)nothing else unless you count moans , and lilly just looked at snape and the bottle."ah yeh can't leave lilly one second alone without her messing things up she um she might've broken rainbow's leg and lilly also choked her so ah i kinda tied her up with my whip,"a.j. said."at least lilly didn't kill rainbow,"pinkie all walked over to where rainbow lay, and she was careful not to step in her throw up. "darling you can wake up now your OK your in good hands,"rarity whispered in rainbow's ear. rainbow moaned again."get up rainbow,"rarity said again shaking her.

rainbow's p.o.v

i awoke to find rarity in my face. i screamed and scrambled back."at least she's awake,"twi said. "hey she's the one who screamed in my face!"rarity shot back. "ugh just stop you aren't helping anything,"i barely shouted."sorry rarity i was just - ow,"i said as i tried to stand up, but fell back to the ground. my foot had a serous pain in my right foot not to mention my throat was burning, and my stomach was hurting too much. i then threw up on rarity's shoes i looked up at her with a weak smile cluching my stomach."sorry,"i said weakly as i wiped my mouth on my sleeve."ugh," rarity said. then she walked away she sat on a bed and took off her shoes, then walked back to twi and the others."sorry rarity,"i said weakly. no answer. i rolled my eyes. "so why is she here,"i said pointing at lilly. "you'll find out soon enough,"snape said roling up his sleeve. lilly had terorr in her eye as snape got closer. i limped over mostly slid on the floor i was going to try and break the spell she's on. i stood up in front of snape, "no i don't care if she's mean i don't care if she deserves this but doing this would be ... would be wrong,"i said. i turned around to face lilly.i stared at her for a while i was breaking the spell! after i broke the spell, i ripped the laso or whip off of her she then hugged me well more like tackled me to the floor."thank you, thank you rainbow thank you for breaking that spell, and i'm sorry for hurting you malfoy made me now i'll fix you,"she said. then she waved her wand, and i fainted.

twi's p.o.v

"is she okay,"i asked lilly."yes that was sapposed to happen my spells taking all that yuck away, and it's fixing her strength and her leg her throat she'll have deal with,"lilly said. it was a few hours before rainbow even moved.

rainbow's p.o.v

i awoke this time with only my throat burning. i got up as qwik as a whip, and ran across the room at my normal speed(which is about 1 trillion mph).then i ran over to lilly and hugged her."whoa i never knew you could go that fast!"lilly exclaimed."because you never knew my real self,"i nearly i ran out of the room lilly followed me."i never knew you went this fast!"i said looking at lilly."well i'm using a spell,"she said."i'll race you to the grounds,"i challenged."but we're on the fith floor of course i will,"lilly said. i ran and ran lilly turned but i went straight for the window. i broke through the window, and soared across the sky, and landed on the grounds where lilly'd arive. i started to draw in the dirt, when lilly came running out. "wha - how - how did you get out here so fast!"lilly yelled. "where have you been i was waiting right here for about a hour,"i told her, trying not to laugh."wha - how - i,"lilly stutered."i can fly without a broom,"i said like it was nothing. lilly just gawked at me."big whoop!"i yelled."oh, and please don't tell anyone please it's a secret please."

"fine,"lilly said, turning around and started walking back in the castle."hey wait who's dog is that,"i asked pointing at a black dog heading tarwords a big huge tree."dunno lets follow it,"lilly said, turning back around."OK,"i said. so we started off after the black dog. we got to the tree and the dog went inside a hole in the ground. we waited outside by a bush. harry, hermione, ron, and twi came walking into was holding his pet rat, but it bit his finger ron dropped him, and ron ran after his rat he grabed it, then he pionted to a dog behind hermione, harry, and twilight. i jumped out from behind the bush, so did lilly."that's the dog we saw,"i dog jumped over hermione, harry, and twi, and bit ron's leg, and dragged him into the and i ran up to twi, hermione, and harry. "where are the others?"i asked twi."in transfurgion,"twi said, stunded."oh, well we need to get ron come on,"i said, walking towards the tree."but thats the whomping willow!" harry said in shock."harry are you saying that this tree can beat me,"i asked smiling, and putting my left hand on my hip."yes rainbow that tree can sqwash you like a bug,"hermione said. "not me hermione i have special powers, powers you don't have, powers that are what you say 'extordinary' kinda like a talent i geuss,"i said."yeah right,"harry said."it's true,"lilly and twi reasured them. "watch,"i said seeing them shaking thier heads. i sped up i broke into a run then i jumped and i started to soar high as high as the birds themselves. i went lower and lower until i touched the ground with my feet. i was now wearing my cutie mark in my hair my hair was in a ponytail and a long tail and i had a long sleeved shirt on a soccerball under my right arm and a pink skirt, and my skin color changed to light blue and my wings showed up. and my ears."whoa what happened is it anther curse!" Hermione screached. "take a chill pill, it's my natural self,"i said, spinning the soccerball on my pointer finger. "what you have wing and ears on the top of your head and you have light blue skin and a tail!"harry said."i'm not stupid i know what's on me, and harry you saw what soccer is didn't you?" i asked. "yes,"he said simply."i also picked up a few tricks here too,"i said."i've got an idea to get ron!"a voice said it came from behind us, but there was no mistaking the voice."cindy,"i asked as i turned around. she was now shrunk to my hip, and her voice was almost as skweaky as proff. flitwik, and her skin was white her hair was braided to the ground with a braided tail hair color still pink. she had white wings and a white horn and ears just like mine. harry's mouth was hanging open wide. "i geuss we have a lot to explain?"cindy asked. harry nodded. "not know we have to get ron!"lilly yelled."what was your plan cindy?"lilly asked."oh yeah forgot, um oh yeah twi you have to use your magic to basicly talk to the tree because only a current princess can speak to trees and i mean any tree,"cindy said, dead sirous. "i- i have - have t-to g-get close t-to t-that t-tree?"twi asked."of course but if you get to his bark he won't swash you like a bug,"cindy said. twi looked nevously at cindy."o-o-okay,"twi finally said.

twi's p.o.v

i walked up to the tree rainbow gripped my arm i looked at her face she had a face that said,'you can do this twi.'

and she let go of me. i walked into the branches doging them time after time then after a few seconds later i got to the trunk of the tree. i put my hand on it. i already knew what to do.'my name is princess twilight sparkle of eqwestria and one of my friends got pulled into a hole by your trunk can me and my other friends get through please.'i pleaded in my thoughts and transefred the message to the tree.'i will of course not crush you and your friends princess.'the tree's thoughts came through to me, and once they did my skin color changed to purple my cutie mark in my hair on the right side one long tail my ears changed my skirt was purple my shirt was light blue, my wings had setteled on my back, and my horn on my head.'it's the friendship of magic that's changing us to our former selves it says hey you need to show your new friends what you really are, but it's keeping the human part.' i thought. "come on he said he'll stay still,"i scrambled through the roots. when they got to me we set off for the hole."good job twi i thought that'd never work!"harry yelled. the ground rumbled, and i was stepping on a root at the time.'grrrr he broke me,' the tree growled in my head.'be patient please we'll be gone soon,'i reasured him in my thoughts."come on guys hurry,"i ushred them along."why,"rainbow asked."cause uh of the trees past,"i said as anther rumble came up."GO RAINBOW!"i yelled."THE TREE'S ANGREY!"

rainbow ran as fast as possibale, and we followed. our hair and (in cindy's, twi's, and rainbow's case) tails flying. rainbow slid out of sight, down the hole, and we followed.` the tunnel was dark and dusty. "never seen anything this dusty at home," rainbow said. "yea,"cindy agreed as she sneezed.a min. or two had passed until we got to a hallway it had stairs that went all the way up to about 5 floors. "we're in the shrieking shak aren't we?"hermione asked."i belive so,"i answered qietly. something didn't feel right in the next room besides us. there were dog prints on the floor. i went into the room to see ron sitting there stunned."ron are you OK are you hurt?"i asked."the dog he's an animegis,"ron breathed."sirius,"i breathed."what's did you say,"he asked."nothing,"i said distancly because i wasn't paying any attention to him, but the dog prints lead behind a broken door. i closed my eyes then i shut the door."hello twilight sparkle long time no see," sirius said."sirius i-i um ron i met him at my home,"i said to ron."well miss sparkle where is she?" sirius asked."who,"i said."you know who,"sirius said. i knew what he meant he meant sunset shimmer because she hurt him and he wanted to finish her off."ugh she's with some of my other friends,"i said, like it was obvius. then harry came in, and by the looks of it he was mad."i'm going to kill you,"harry said as he jumped on sirius.:harry get off him stop harry stop!"i yelled trying to pry harry off sirius."oh you really do care about everybody don't you twi,"harry said in a strangled voice."black's inocent!"i yelled."he's after the real person who betrayed your parents, peter pettigrew,"i told him. "And sunsetshimmer," I whispered, as i pointed a finger at ron's rat."you must've got mentel twi i'm not peter pettigrew, i'm ron remember,"he said."not you your rat!"i yelled."but scabbers has been in my house for about fifty years,"ron said."i know, extrordinary that he's been in your family for fifty years what's the commen life for a commen rat. 3 years-"i looked at ron's beaten face."-exactliy. now ron give me him!"i demanded, holding my hand out for his pet rat scabbers. "no!"ron yelled.i lunged at ron and tried to grab the rat from him. after a minute of grabing ron's hair and rat at the same the time, then the rat came loose."got him,"i added."ron i'm really sorry you have to see this,"i said.i put the rat down it started running and running. then proff. remus came in i felt a little dizzy, but i ignored it. i was trying to hit the rat with my spell that will change him back into human, but the rat was too fast. it ran for a rat hole! but lupin was too fast for the rat, remus hit the rat as it was going through the rat hole; the rat turned into peter pettigrew he had redish-gray hair that was curly and short big pink ears. one broken looking nose, and ragged chlothes. harry had been pulled off sirius by lupin. i wiped the hair and sweat from my forehead."thanks remus,"i said forgetting that i was at hogwarts not eqwestria. "what did you call him!"harry asked."remus,"i answered, shrugging."but that's his first name even i don't use proff. first name,"he complained as remus and sirius pulled peter out of the hole."listen harry i'm not stupid i know his first to his last!" i answered, anger rising. peter came over and whispered into harry's ear, but all i got was 'you look so much like your father, james,'

"how dare you speak too him, about james,"sirius yelled, obviously sirius had heard peter. "and were going to kill you we promised if voldemort didn't kill yeh then we would together!"remus yelled. "i'm would die trying to betray my friends,"sirius said(it was something like that.) sirius was trying to hit sirius with a spell i did not know. "STOP!"a voice yelled, but i reconized at once the voice belonged to fluttershy."fluttershy is that you?"i said."yes,"she said louder than normal, as she came running into the room with rainbow, lilly, and hermione behind her. she had a bit of earth on her. her hair was untouched though, and it was in a ponytail but the ponytail was at the bottom and her ponytail went down to the floor and she had a really long tail, wings, ears like mine, and yellow skin. she had her cutie mark on a white shirt and her skirt was pink. "stop he shall go to the castle and then the dementors can have you,"she said. 'looks like fluttershy got pulled into this adventure too!' i thought to myself."thank you girl thank you,"peter said to fluttershy."please don't call me girl,"fluttershy half-yelled half-said. sirius and i helped ron up."come on ron lets go,"i said in his ear. he nodded. he also had a very ugly look on his face. we started to walk it was a slow started but we got faster. soon we were out in the cool night air."fluttershy how did you know we were in the shrieking shack?" i asked."i made animal friends here at hogwarts, and they told me that you needed help,"fluttershy explained."i didn't know you could talk to animals,"ron said."i've always been able to it's part of my magic power,"she said, now her voice was as shy as ever.i had sat ron on a log to sit by hermione. "oh,"ron said.' i know why celestia brought us here! it's to learn about other creatures and unlock a new power which would be the first.' i thought."guys i have to t- LOOK!"i yelled as a full moon came out of the clouds. i remus look at the moon."NO DON'T LOOK!"i yelled, but it was too late. remus was turning into a werewolf. i started to scream ' i hate werewolves it's like i'm alergic to them! or a connection i saw one he cut me, but he did not bite me and i never told a soul.'i thought as i screamed. "remus you know who you re..."is all i heard from sirius. oh no! i've just remembered werewolfs are atracted to loud things, but one i can't stop screaming. then i fainted, but i'm pretty sure i was still screaming while i was knocked out.

fluttershy's p.o.v

i knew twi was scared of werewolves, but i didn't think she would faint from one. she was still screaming after she fainted.."proffesor lupin, proffesor lupin, are you OK?"i asked nicely. he showed me his teeth."uh proffesor lupin how dare you show me your teeth thats rude,"i said louder than i intended on. he ran after me he got closer and closer, but lilly ran in front of me. the werewolf scrached her she looked down at her arm in hurt then she slid to the ground."lilly!"i woke up with a start. then she looked from lilly to me. she got up in front of me but instead of holding out her arms she said."remus lupin you know who you are you should not be like this,"she said."i wish i could help you i really wish i could help you remus we're not friends but we are frinamies."

the werewolf growled. but sirius changed into a dog and charged at lupin. they fught until they were outta ran after them screaming. "SIRIUS!"

i ran after him screaming. "NO HARRY DON'T FOLLOW THEM NO, NO!"

we found remus and sirius in combat. harry threw a rock at lupin. lupin turned torawds us. owwww. is all we heard it came from the forest. lupin ran torwards it. sirius was howling in pain as he walked to the lake. we followed him there were dementors... blah... we showed up in the hospital wing. hermione, fluttershy, and harry went back in time. they went behind pumkins and listened to hagrids conversation with past harry, ron, and hermione, and saved buckbeak. we went into the forest hermione howled to save past harry, and the werewolf came torwards us we got away with buckbeaks help. we went to the lake we were in front of past harry and past me. we sat there for a minute or two. then harry relized that he did the putronus charm when he was there with sirius. so he did the charm. we went back and saved sirius he got away on buckbeak. we went back to the hospital wing."how did you get there you were just over there!"said an astonished ron. the rest of the mane seven came in."girls i have to tell you something,"twi said."what is it twilight?"i asked."i know why princess celestia brought us here its because we needed to find a new power and the only way to do that is to do something dangerous and exiting so she sent us here."twi said."oh,"everyone said(exept for ron, lilly, hermione, and harry who were dumfounded.)

"so who's princess celestia?"harry asked."my sister."cindy said which was 100% true. "oh,"said harry."i see,"

"and harry, hermione, ron we haven't been very truthful ither,"i said. harry looked offended."so we're know giving 100% truth we came from anther demension full of magical poines. twilight's a princess we are her friends though. cindy's sister is celestia. she sends us on missions all the time in our village or outside of it, but not everyone is nice in eqwestria thats the demensions name and we live in ponyville all except rainbow who lives directly above ponyville and that town's called cloudsdale, and there are many other. applejack and pinkie pie are earth poines which means no horns or wing. rainbow and i are pegisi which have wings. rarity is a unicorn which is a pony with a horn, and twilight and cindy are alicorns with both wings and twilight used to be a unicorn but she was crowned princess so i geuss now she's counted as an alicorn,"i said faster than stared at us, hermione slipped, and ron fell of his bed"one question, you can speak bulgarian how?"harry asked."duh harry i have books,"twi said as she flipped through pages then stopped on one strange looking page she handed it to harry."oh that is an easy languege to learn. the year flew by after that. before we knew it we were in the great hall for our last dinner at hogwarts. specal reward for griffendore for helping save inocent lives. so natrally griffendore won house cup and the qwidich cup. we celibrated went to bed woke in the morning (we had already packed the night before). we got on the train then we rode back to nine and three then went through the brarier back to the muggle world.


End file.
